warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Warframe Frohd Bek Corpus Rap A.K.A. Roll Outlaw Only Rolo The Motto Rap God Remix
Описание Hey Yo London, Ontario... Let's get it. I'm the freakin' man, Y'all don't get it do ya?/ Type of Platinum everybody actin' like they knew ya/ Go uptown London, DE BIIIIITTC (robotic cut out)/ Warframe Chicks Luv me like I was in a movie/ Tell Steve and Drew I'm in outer space too/ Sniping, poppin off Corpus Helmets, there ain't much to do/ Sword bling, got a custom made Syandana/ Still rock the Yomo though cause you know the motto—Yolo!/ Whats the deal? How ya Feel? Is this real?/ 27 sittin' on 27 Mill!/ I'm in a warframe, Goin Insane/ Rest in peace to Lech Krill, I'm-a- do it for London/ Uh huh, Getting Credits, we'll holla whenever that's blown/ My Clan good, we don't really need a logo/ The Outlaw Dojo got yours lookin like a Hobo's/ We own the rails, and you just runnem' Tenno!/ Me & Yesi Makin' trades that's our motto/ Shout goes out to Toco, AJ and Tee -- whatup though!/ We got Rebecca and Megan on Twitter/ And they know If we askin' em for help that we don't really need it/ Aowwwhhh, that's how you feel man?/ That's really how you feel?/ Got Frost over by a Hydroid Puddle priming beer/ I mean maybe Geoff won't tweet, but maybe Sheldon will/ But I can guarantee you Darvo knows the deal!/ Real Tenno Wassup!?/ Chorus: So they saw our dojo-- Now they wanna solo, Rollin' Outlaw only, that's our motto tenno - ROLO/ And we bout' it everyday, everyday, everyday Like no shot's in the clip-all we do is melee/ Everyday, Banshee, Silence what anybody say/ Can't see your gun -my blade's in the way/ real Tenno!, wassup?!/ Cut music—switch to Rap God by Eminem----- (Double time) Suma luma duma luma, you assuming I'm a tenno what I gotta do ta get it through ta you I'm supertenno?/ Orokin native I'm made of golden metal so that anything you throw is ricochette'n back and it'l puncture through you!/ I'MMMM... Devastating more than ever demonstrating how to calibrate a gun for shots to come so fast they keep you levitating/ Never Fading and I know these tenno are forever waiting for the day that they can say I dropped my blade--a bullet grazed me/ Cause I know the way to gettem stuck in there/ "Beep"- hahahah! Hope you like elevator music!/ Cause that's what they so when they see my Lanka they confuse it!/ "It's not 5 forma'd its 4.." cause I found a HELLA way to fuse it!... With Cores, kill corpus & Vor!/ Ok I'm done showin off--back to the music..... Cut Rap God—Bring back The Motto -- Lil Waynes Verse. Remix One... Gun shot, Shotgun, Bet!/ I'm calling Tenno out like Vay Hek/ Seven—Shots in the clip/ Now you drown on Neptune Be -cause I never miss/ It's/ Outlaw!.. We up in this/ Wish a Clan could like the little engine... "chugga chik chik"/ If you think you can../ then keep thinkin' that shit/ Props to D. E.! - add Xtreme to that Shiiiiiiiii(robotic matrix fade out)/ My Scope's zoomed in! , Your hit and miss/ Scott buffed sniping -- 10 million crits/ Bladestorm too—Now they all dead/ Tenno, Platinum talks -- Now off with Alad's Head! Hah.. I'm so on the money, I'm Runnin on the walls/ & You don't see me comin/ You think its Funny how I wall attack/ just keep that smile on when I deliver your head in this bag/ Talk Bad about lotus I'll cut out your tongue/ Primetime! Skree be like - Whatup Son?- Megan's Like-- "Oh... My.. God.. Rebecca.. Look at Saryn's.. Butt!" -- Warframe! Категория:Видео